At First Sight
by browneyedgrl1988
Summary: MerDer Fanfic. Meredith just moves into her new house and ready to support herself for a change. Little does she know that a man with pretty blue eyes lives just down the street ready to sweep her off her feet. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED !
1. Chapter 1

Meredith was finally out of college and off to medical school. She was so happy to get out of her mother's shadow and ready to start fresh. She stepped out of her car and into the streets of rainy Seattle. In front of her stood her new home. It was a nice quaint house off the lake, which her mother generously bought for her, big enough for her and full of possibilities for the future.

As Meredith walked inside the door of her house she smiled. She could finally be someplace where she was alone. And that is exactly how she wanted to stay… alone. Meredith brushed her fair blonde hair from her eyes and sighed. After taking a look around she went back out to her car to get some boxes.

As she was bringing more things inside, a tall dark figure bumped into her, causing Meredith to lose control and fall to the cement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry let me help you with that", he smiled. Without looking up Meredith instinctively brushed off his gesture.

"I'm fine, really." She glanced up and her legs gave way again. With his brown hair covering his face, scruffy outdoors appearance, and half smile, Meredith melted. She looked into his eyes. Oh those eyes. The blue seemed to sparkle and she found herself in a deep trance.

"Well I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Um… Mer… Meredith Gray", she sputtered out.

"Are you sure you don't need help Meredith?"

"Oh… um… no I'm fine, thanks though"

"Well Meredith, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said lingering for a few seconds before walking off.

Meredith just sat there embarrassed. _Could you be anymore clumsy? Or ridiculous looking?_ She thought to herself.

After collecting her things she headed back in her house eager to meet the neighbors. She knocked door of her closest neighbor. A young girl about her age answered the door. She had a stern look on her face, yet welcoming at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey, and I just moved in here"

"Christina Yang", she said as she shook Meredith's hand. "Are you a med student?"

"Yea, how did you know?" Meredith couldn't help think about Derek and with the thought of him her cheeks reddened.

"Most people in this area are pre-med, but I am curious, why are u blushing?"

"Oh, I just had a run in with this guy earlier and I was just thinking about it"

"Oh, I see. Well come on in and meet my roommates. I'm sure they will be thrilled to meet you.

Meredith headed in the house still thinking about Derek.

Little did she know that he was thinking about her too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading this! It's my first one and I would love reviews 

Meredith stepped into Christina's house and was shocked. It was extremely messy on one side of the house, and on the other, fairly clean. She saw a tall blonde in the kitchen baking brownies and a shorter, dark haired guy in the living room fixing some sort of remote control.

"Izzie, George, this is Meredith. She just moved into the neighborhood", Christina announced.

Izzie barely looked up from her cooking, but George on the other hand seemed mesmerized. He stared at Meredith for a long time, mumbled some sort of hello, and fumbled around with the remote control some more.

"Well look Christina, this was really nice of you but it looks like I came at a bad time. I should get back to unpacking and settling in", Meredith said.

"Yea that's fine. There is an monthly neighborhood dinner this Friday if you're interested."

"Oh that sounds great"

"And you'll get to meet McDreamy", Izzie yelled from the kitchen.

"Um… ok? I'm looking forward to it."

Meredith left the house with a smile on her face. She had a feeling that she would like this neighborhood. She started to unpack some things starting with her bedroom. She unwrapped picture frames from her boxes and came across one that made her stop what she was doing.

It was a picture of her and her old boyfriend Finn. Finn was always such a great guy to Meredith. He made her laugh and was there for her constantly, yet she wasn't in love with him, and in the end, the relationship ended. However, there was something about that picture that made Meredith melt, and she couldn't gather the courage to get rid of it.

After another hour of unpacking, Meredith felt her stomach growl and decided to walk to town and grab something to eat. She went and changed her sweaty clothes into something more flattering. She decided on a pair of faded jeans and fitting black v-neck shirt. It was nice enough outside for no coat, and the rain had stopped. As she left her house and walked to the end of the neighborhood, she stopped at a gorgeous house. The outside looked like a dream, with a huge wrap-around driveway and beautiful flowers in the garden. It reminded her of the houses she would read about when she was little in fairy tales.

She kept walking until she found what looked like a little restaurant/bar. She went in, sat at the bar, and a man named Joe introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Joe and I'm the owner here. Are you new to the area?"

"Yes actually I am. Is it that obvious?"

"Ha, no… I just haven't seen your pretty face here. I'll give it 10 minutes before the boys start flocking around you."

"Well in that case Joe, I'll have a shot of tequila."

"Coming right up!"

Meredith and Joe continued to talk for another few minutes when a man sat down next to Meredith.

"Well hello there, my name is Mark, could I buy you a drink?"

"Well Mark, I've already had 3 shots, I don't think another one could hurt."

Mark was very attractive indeed. He had a confidence about him that Meredith was slightly attracted to.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are…"

"Meredith, my name is Meredith", she finished. "And yes actually, I have been told once or twice that I am gorgeous."

"Could I persuade you to go out on a date with me gorgeous Meredith?"

Meredith thought about it. _I came to this town to start fresh and not to get serious with anyone…_

"I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it might be confusing (Mer/Der or Mer/Mark) but give it time )**

**This story is gonna have a ton of great twists and turns!!**

Meredith stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out what to wear. She invited Mark to be her date for the neighborhood dinner, and she had been thinking about it all week. Mark seemed like such a mystery to her. She was really excited to spend more time with him, and he even sent her flowers on Wednesday.

She finally decided on a slimming black dress with stilettos. She softly curled her hair and put on her best lingerie, not because she was expecting anything to happen, but there was always that chance. Before she knew it, seven o'clock came and Mark was right on time. He looked amazing. Simply amazing. He was wearing khakis and a nice dress shirt, he smelled of some sort of sweet spice Meredith couldn't put her finger on.

"Hello gorgeous," Mark said as he kissed her hand.

"Well hello, you ready to go?"

"Of course."

Mark and Meredith walked next door to meet up with Christina, Izzy, and George.

"Wow Meredith you look great!" George practically yelled.

"Thanks George. So where are we going exactly?"

"Oh McDreamy's house!!" Izzy screamed. "It's the huge house at the end of the block, he has a dinner every month."

"Oh I fell in love with that house when I walked by it earlier… why do you keep calling him McDreamy? And who is he?"

"We call him McDreamy because every girl that sees him thinks he is the most dreamy person ever. He is a doctor at the hospital."

Meredith listened on as Izzy told the story of McDreamy and she noticed that Mark was staying very silent throughout the whole story.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yea… I'm really happy to spend time with you."

She felt suddenly warm inside when he said that, and even warmer when he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in hers.

They got to the huge house and just walked in. Mark kept his grip on Meredith's hand very tight as they moved towards all the people.

"Hey Mer, I'm going to get us some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Oh no, thanks Mark, I'm fine."

As Mark disappeared she walked around meeting new people, and exchanging hellos. The next thing she knew she was flat on the ground with a pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

"I seem to always knock you off your feet, I knew I was dreamy but really… to the point where your on the ground?" Derek said jokingly.

"You're McDreamy?"

"Yea, I'm afraid so, although I prefer Derek if that's okay with you"

Meredith was speechless. Not only was this the guy who she had been thinking about most of the week, but it was "infamous" McDreamy and the man with the beautiful house. He had such a natural look about him, with a carefree smile, and those lips… oh how Meredith wanted to kiss those lips.

"Can I get you something to drink Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Um… sure…. I'll have… um… whatever you're having."

Derek smiled and went to fetch her drink. He took another glance at this beautiful girl sitting on the sofa. She was pure and innocent, her blondish brown hair was set just right and her petite figure made her vulnerable, which he liked about her. She was definitely different than any other girl that Derek had met, and he had met a lot of girls.

"Hey Burke, what do you think of that pretty girl sitting on the couch?" Derek asked his closest friend. They were both surgeons and they could usually depend on each other to talk about private things.

"She's gorgeous Shepherd, nothing like your type though."

Derek said nothing, but instead headed towards Meredith to get to know her better. As he was walking towards her he saw a familiar face. The man put his hand on Meredith's lower back and started whispering in her ear in a way that was a bit too friendly for Derek's taste.

"Mark? Is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey againnn… I would really like your guy's support and comments!! It's my first one ) Once again, I am a Mer/Der fan myself so don't get your hopes up after this chapter!!

"Yea, it's good to see you again Derek"

"How do you guys know each other?" Meredith questioned

"Well it's a funny story" Derek said sternly. "Mark was my best friend for ten years, when one day he decided it would great if he screwed my wife."

"What?? Mark? That's horrible, I can't believe I actually agreed to go out with you!"

"He's your date???" Derek asked with surprise

"Not anymore!" And with that, Meredith stormed out of the house and into the garden in the front. Tears streamed down her face and she thought to herself _this is exactly why I don't get involved with men, they always seem to hurt me._

"Meredith?"

It was Mark. He had a look of worry and sorrow in his eyes.

"Mark I really don't feel like talking. You turned out to be such a shady guy, right when I started to like you."

"Meredith look, I know you don't want to hear this from me right now, but I think you need to. When I saw you in the bar the other night, something snapped. You are gorgeous to me, and perfect. I was a different man back then, you can ask anyone. Derek just hasn't gotten over the incident, and I don't expect him to. I am such a changed man, and I'd like to think that you are part of that change, even if I have only known you for a few days. So Meredith, I am asking you to give me a chance, because I really really like you and I know that someday I could even love you. Give me that chance Mer."

Instead of answering Meredith jumped up and their mouths came crashing together. His warm lips were just what Meredith needed. He softly grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer, with his other hand gently on her waist. Their kiss was long and full of passion. He moved down her neck and around her shoulders. She let out a soft cry and knew that she had truly met an amazing guy.

When they parted, Meredith smiled, took his hand, and pulled him down the street towards her house.

­­

Derek sat in his house the rest of the evening silent and anti-social. Burke tried to see what was wrong but Derek just brushed him off. The truth was, he didn't know what he was so upset. Meredith was allowed to see whoever she wanted, hell, he didn't even know the girl. But yet he did know her. He knew her curves underneath her dress, and her warm smile, and those lips he yearned to kiss.

By 11 o'clock the crowd started to part it's separate ways. Derek started to clean up while thinking of Meredith. She hadn't returned since she stormed out, and neither had Mark. He hoped they weren't together.

Meredith decide that her and Mark shouldn't have sex, even though it was the hardest thing she might have had to do. If this was going to work, they shouldn't jump right into sex, and Mark was okay with that. Instead they spent the night giving each other kisses and talking about their childhood. In the morning, Meredith was surprised with breakfast. Mark had gone to the store and made her French toast, bacon, potatoes and fresh orange juice.

"You are just so sweet Mark Sloan" Meredith gleamed.

"And you, Meredith Grey, are just too beautiful when you sleep."

They spent the rest of the day helping Meredith move in some more. Mark asked Meredith out on a date but she had to refuse.

"I really have to finish unpacking my things"

"Well that's fine, Chinese takeout it is!"

Mark went to go pick up the food when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Hey Derek"

"Hi Meredith, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have said those things and made you run out. It wasn't right of me.

"Oh its okay. I understand everything now." She said reassuringly.

Just then Mark came up behind Derek with the Chinese in his hands.

"Oh, I see. Um… well Meredith, I see you're enjoying your night with company so there's no need to bore you with mine."

"Derek wait!" she cried out.

"I'll see you around Meredith", he said quietly. He flashed her a very sad smile, and with that he walked off.

As Derek walked off, he couldn't help but think _no, I wont see her again._

Meredith watched as Derek walked off and she surprised herself when steamy tears came to her eyes. She went inside quickly to make sure Mark didn't see her and wiped them away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's my update! I hope you enjoy and I would REALLY appreciate it if you gave me reviews!!**

For the next couple weeks, Meredith stayed as far away from Derek as she possibly could. Her relationship with Mark had escalated quickly and she was liking it. Meredith still had about 2 weeks until she had to start her internship at the hospital, so she was trying to enjoy her time off as much as she could.

"Hey Mer, how would you like to go up to the mountains this weekend and go skiing?" Mark proposed

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning if that's ok with you. I have a cabin up there and it's pretty cozy… with no interruptions." He said smiling.

Even though they had been dating about a month, Meredith still decided that they should hold off on sex. It wasn't that she was a prude, she just wanted this relationship to last without the sex. She thought that this weekend would give them a perfect opportunity to take their relationship to the next level.

The next morning, Meredith and Mark were off for a weekend of skiing and romance. She had packed a lot of sexy underwear just in case, and couldn't wait to spend more time with Mark. When they got the cabin, Meredith was stunned. It wasn't like a cabin in the movies… it was huge! She got the "tour" around the cabin and found out that it had a hot tub, a full rustic kitchen, and a master bedroom to die for.

"This my dear, is the master bedroom, where I hope to spend most of the weekend at," he said with his famous "McSteamy" smile.

"Hmm… we'll see about that,"

Mark pushed on to the bed and started to take off her pants.

"Okay, okay… let's eat instead, I'm starving," Meredith interrupted

Mark groaned and rolled off of her. They went down to the kitchen and ate sandwiches.

"So do you want to ski right now? Or sex now? Or go skiing and have sex?" Mark asked jokingly.

"Ha Ha… let's go skiing now and we will see about that sex later."

* * *

Back in Seattle, Derek was in need of a break. He had a huge house all to himself and was definitely feeling restless. A few years ago, Mark and Derek had bought a cabin up in the mountains, and because of their constant fighting, Derek hadn't gone up there. _This would be the perfect weekend to get away, collect my thoughts, and go skiing_, he thought to himself.

­­

* * *

Meredith was definitely not a skier. Mark on the other hand, was a pro. He had convinced Meredith to finally get off the bunny hills and try a bigger one with him. As she looked down the mountain, her knees started to shake. There was no way she could do this.

"Come on… you can do it baby. Hold my hand." Mark said

"Fine…"

As they went down, Meredith felt so safe with Mark right by her side. She made it all the way to the end until she fell, which she knew would result in a huge bruise.

"Hey do you want to go down again?" Mark questioned

"No way! You go ahead, I think I'm going to go back to the house and warm up."

"Okay," and with that he gave Meredith a passionate kiss that made her stomach flutter.

When Meredith got back to the cabin, she made herself a little snack and went upstairs to change. She decided to soak in the hot tub for a while, and because no one was home, she decided to do it naked. As she slipped off her towel, she turned around and gasped.

It was Derek.

They took a moment just to stare at each other. Instead of instinctively running away Meredith just stood there.

"Oh my gosh" she cried and scurried off. She slipped on her robe and walked back into the room. By that time, Derek was out of the hot tub and had a towel wrapped around him.

"Mer, why are you here?"

"I came with Mark, he is out skiing right now, why are you here?"

"Oh man… I came out here to relax. This cabin is half mine, and I am guessing Mark didn't tell you that."

"No, that was a small detail he obviously left out" she said giggling. "Derek could you stop staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked," she said laughing.

Instead of making a smart remark, Derek slowly walked towards Meredith. He had a smirk on his face. "You're gorgeous Meredith Grey." He placed his hand gently on her cheek and she let out a sad sigh.

"Oh Der…"

"Meredith! I'm back!" Mark's voice yelled from downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Im sure u guys will enjoy this one :) review please!**

"Damn," Meredith said out loud. "Derek you can't be here, you know that would make everything worse."

"Is that what you really want? Do you want me to leave?" He slid his hand to her shoulder, over her breast, and down to her tiny waist. His body was still wet from the hot tub and she felt the moisture as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Meredith where are you?" Marks voice yelled.

"In the bath, give me a few minutes," she turned her attention back to Derek. His hand slid further down her waist down to her lower back, and she instinctively arched it a little.

"You can't tell me you don't feel anything Mer, because what I feel doesn't feel normal." He started to remove her robe and she didn't stop him. In a split second Derek had her against the wall and their lips were together. The passion in that kiss was enough to last Meredith a lifetime. It was soft and gentle but getting intense at just the right moments. He let his hands go wild, grabbing her face, down to her breasts, and through her hair. Without unlocking their lips, she pushed him into the shower and threw his towel off. Meredith knew this was so wrong, but it felt so right. The steaming water crashed down on them and just as they were about to go further, Derek stopped them.

"Mark is downstairs Meredith. I am not going to be the guy that he was and cheat on his girlfriend. That's not how I want to get back at him, even though you are what I want right now, you are everything I have ever wanted. Everything I have doesn't mean anything unless I have you, but I need to know that you need me too, and this just isn't a mistake to you."

"I understand, and I wish I could give you an answer now… but I cant. God Derek! I can't chose between you two! I just can't! I have to go and think, you have to leave without Mark seeing you."

With that, Meredith left the shower, put her robe back on, and went downstairs.

* * *

That night, when Meredith and Mark went to bed, they made love

"I love you Meredith Grey, I know it hasn't been that long, but I cant stop my feelings. I haven't felt like this in so long, but I know that it is love. You mean everything to me," Mark said.

With that he pulled out a small black box with a ring in it. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing, but I want you to have this. It's a promise ring, to make our relationship something permanent."

Meredith was speechless. She couldn't accept that ring, not after what happened with her and Derek. Did she love Mark? No, she didn't. It was too soon for love. But did she love Derek? She couldn't answer that, and it scared her.

"Mark, I need to leave and collect my thoughts." And with that, Meredith left the cabin and headed towards the nearest hotel, because she knew who she would find there.

She located it, and checked for a Dr. Shepherd at the main desk. When she found the room, she only gave one knock. It was 2 am, and she doubted he would be awake. Derek answered the door with sleepy eyes and boxers on. He looked like a masterpiece. Meredith jumped on Derek and started crying, and all he could do was just hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

"What happened baby?" Meredith just cried harder. "Shhh…. Shhh.. it'll be okay…. Mer… take a deep breath. Sweetheart.. you'll be okay… shh…."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was concerned. She looked at him closely. He had stubble on his face from lack of shaving, his skin was rough and his nose was slightly crooked. He was not perfect, but she loved him. Derek Shepherd was the man for her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Mer?"

"I love you, that's what's wrong. I know nothing about you except the contours of your body. And I know that you are a doctor, but I don't know what kind. I have no idea what your parents names are or how many sibilings you have… but I love you Derek."

"I love you too."

That's all that Meredith needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever!!!! It wouldn't let me upload this for a while.. but ok! I hope you love this chapter, you're going to hate where i left off :)... reviews are appreciated!**

Meredith and Derek spent the night together. It was one of the nicest nights she had ever had, with Derek protecting her.

The next morning, Meredith knew what she had to do, but it wasn't something easy. She kissed Derek goodbye, and headed towards Mark's cabin. When she walked in she saw a tired, red eyed man who looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Meredith, where have you been? I have been worried sick!"

" I need you to sit down Mark… I have to talk to you"

"What's wrong?! What happened!?"

"Mark… I don't love you," she said suddenly.

The room suddenly became quiet and they sat staring at each other for a few minutes.

"What? Is there someone else?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Is it Derek?"

Meredith didn't answer, but instead just sat there staring. A lonely tear fell down her cheek and she could tell Mark felt the same way.

"I'm so sorry…" she started

"Don't Meredith… spare me the pain and details."

Mark got up and left the cabin abruptly. He couldn't bare to think of his best friend and Meredith together. This was the woman he loved and he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

* * *

Derek ended up driving Meredith home because of Mark's disappearance. Meredith sat silently in his car, not saying a word the whole time, but she felt safe with Derek. He knew it was hard for her and held her hand the whole way home. He dropped her off at her house, and promised to return in a few hours for dinner.

Meredith laid on her bed and cried. _What the hell am I doing? I love Derek, but I left Mark, a man who doesn't deserve to be hurt. He did sleep with Derek's wife though_. All of these thoughts were going through her head when her phone rang.

It was Mark.

"Hello?"

"Meredith, don't say a word. I need to say a few things. I love you, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I understand that you think you love Derek but I need you to give me a chance. I am not giving up do you understand me? Tell me that you understand."

"I understand."

And with that Mark hung up. At that exact moment the door bell rang and Meredith knew it was Derek. She opened the door and kissed him deeply and fervently.

"Why hello to you too," he said smiling. "Let's go eat ok?"

He took her to a nice bar and grill where they spent the evening laughing and talking about everything. Finally, as the night winded down Derek proposed that they went back to his house.

"I would love that Dr. Shepherd. Could you drop me off at home first and I'll meet you at your house. I kinda want to change into something else." She said with a sultry smile on her face.

"Of course."

He pulled up to her house and she gave him a long kiss goodbye.

"See you in about 20 minutes." He said as he drove off. Meredith turned to her house and froze. She saw a familiar face and her stomach dropped.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got some reviews that sounded like they were confused about Finn... if you look in Chapter 2 you will notice that I mentioned him :) Thanks for the reviews! I will post sooner the more i get them.. it gives me inspiration :) lol**

"Meredith, look… I know that we broke up a while ago… but I miss you so much."

"Finn, you can't just expect to come here and have everything to be normal again. I have a new life, I have new men… what do you want from me?"

"This…" And at that moment he pushed Meredith up against her house and kissed her. She forgot how good that felt. After a moment, they parted.

"Finn, you need to leave."

"I don't have to Meredith. You know I don't, and I wont. I am going to do what it takes to get you back."

"Well Finn, I am in love with a man named Derek Shepherd, and it is going to take a lot more than one measly kiss to win me over." Meredith stated and marched into her house. She slammed the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She knew she just needed one person to make her feel better.

She looked to make sure Finn was gone, and ran out the door towards Derek's house. She opened the door and found candles surrounding the hall and up the stairs. The light was dim but she found her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. There was a full bubble bath with candles surrounding it, and the smell was amazing. On the bathroom sink was a note that read:

_Mer,_

_Enjoy this bath, and eat the chocolates. I will be joining you soon._

_All my love,_

_Derek_

"Oh my gosh," she said out loud. She slipped off her clothes and into the warm bath. To her right were chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. A silk robe hung on a hook near the tub, and slippers to match. She felt like she was in heaven. Meredith laid her head back and closed her eyes thinking how she got a man as amazing as Derek. Just then she heard music coming from the other room, and in walked Derek. He had his robe on, and in a flash it was off and he was in the bathtub with her. He sat behind her slowly washing her body and feeding her chocolates. They spent most of the night in there kissing slowly and talking sweet thoughts.

Derek finally got out and carried Meredith to his bedroom where they spent the whole night making love and laughing about their relationship.

"Meredith, you know I love you right?"

"Yes of course, and I love you too Derek."

"Well tell me what's on your mind. I can see something is bothering you."

She laughed to herself because Derek knew her so well. "Well Derek, I ran into Finn today, my ex-boyfriend. He was at my door when you dropped me off, and he wants to get back together with me. He still loves me Derek."

Derek just sat there silently. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I can't answer that Derek. I will always have feelings for Finn, just like I will always have feelings for Mark," she paused, "and probably just like you will always love Addison."

Derek stared at Meredith for a long time, and watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He loved her so much but he was fighting for her, not only with one man, but two men. He started to play with her hair and she stirred a little, but didn't wake up. _Gosh she's beautiful._ He thought.

* * *

The next morning he had breakfast waiting for her, and brought it to her in bed. He leaned over and kissed her neck to wake her up.

"Mmm… wake me up like that everyday!" She said, and was surprised when she saw the pancakes and sausage in front of her. "Have I told you that I love you today?" she giggled.

"No ma'am I don't think you have." He said right back. But somehow Derek wasn't sure her whole heart was with him. "Let's go walk in the park, it's nice outside today for a change."

"Sounds great! Let me just stop at home, shower and change clothes."

"Hm… I would say yes, but I still need to shower my dear," Derek said with a grin on his face. He pulled her out of bed with her giggling and kicking and carried her to the bathroom.

At the park, Meredith and Derek took their time walking hand in hand. They went to a small café to eat some lunch and later they laid in the grass relaxing.

"You know I could live like this forever. You make me feel so alive Meredith. I am less stressed and have time for the important things in my life, like you." He said and kissed her hand.

"I could too."

"Have you talked to Mark lately?"

"No," she lied. She didn't want to start anything especially because Finn was back in her life as well. "Let's go back, I'm getting a little chilly and I still have some things to do around this house."

They headed back to her house and Derek dropped her off.

" I love you."

"I love you too." And she really meant it.

Meredith went to her kitchen and grabbed a water. She had developed a really bad headache and she decided that it was best she laid down for a few before cleaning the house. Her sight had become blurry and she couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She felt like she was going to pass out. Before she had a chance to walk she became lightheaded and started to fall.

Within seconds a tall dark man was there to catch her.

**Next: Find out which man saves her!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is:)**

Meredith opened her eyes to a bright light and white all around her. She looked to her left and saw a table with "Get well soon" balloons on them. To her other side was a doctor in a white coat.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Well Ms Grey, you collapsed in you house but luckily Mr. Sloan was there and he brought you to the hospital."

Meredith looked in the door of the room and saw Mark standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Mark what were you doing in my house?"

"I was going to surprise you, I bought you your favorite strawberry ice cream."

Meredith sighed. Why did he have to be so nice?

"You didn't happen to call Derek did you? He is probably worried that I haven't been answering his phone calls."

"No, but I will if you want me to."

"That would be nice Mark thank you."

"Meredith, I need to talk to you first. When I saw u fall in your house I was so scared. I can't live without you Mer. You are my McDreamy… hell you're my McSteamy too! When I am with you… I'm alive. … and quite frankly I haven't been living these past few days. So I will wait for you, whenever you are ready to come back to me, I'll be here."

"Mark please stop. You are making it so hard to let go of you. I am so happy with Derek. I love him. I love him so much. I need you to leave me alone."

Tears started forming in Meredith's eyes and when she looked over, Mark was crying as well.

"I'll go get your boyfriend on the phone," he said simply and walked out the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Derek came rushing in the door.

"Meredith what happened??"

"Well, the doctors just said that my blood sugar level was low so I passed out, but they are doing more tests. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Derek came over and sat on her bed softly playing with her hair and kissing her hand.

"Don't scare me like that again. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, I don't think you are going to lose me anymore."

"Yea… can I ask why Mark was here? And why he was the one to call me?"

"Well… he was in my house when I fainted."

"What!" Derek suddenly stood up and paced around the room. "Why was he in your house Meredith? I have been cheated on once with a woman I loved and I don't want that to happen again."

"Derek settle down. He was just coming over to give me something. We are just friends and you have nothing to worry about."

Derek just stared at Meredith and said, "I need to go for a walk." He stormed out of the hospital, not because he was mad at Meredith, but because he was furious at Mark. And it wasn't because he didn't trust Meredith, but that Mark was a weak spot for her, just like Finn. He didn't want both of them being there around her because she was all his, and he wanted to keep it like that.

* * *

Mark slowly drove home, taking the long way around and stopping at the same bar where he met Meredith. He sat down and ordered a drink, thinking of all the memories he had with her. A man sat down next to him and ordered the same thing.

"I see you have good taste in drinks," Mark said jokingly.

"Yea, I could use one right now. The woman I love believes she loves someone else. I know I'm the man for her."

"Wow, sounds just like me." Mark said. "She's actually dating my old best friend. She just dumped me. Meredith was the kind of girl I could see myself growing old with."

"Whoa… Meredith? That's my ex-girlfriends name. Meredith Grey?"

"Yea…"

"I'm Finn, I'm sure you've heard all about me then."

* * *

Meredith sat up in her bed thinking about what just happened. She wanted Derek to trust her and she knew she would never hurt him but something about what Mark said hit her hard though. _He will wait for me_. Her heart ached. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did have feelings for Mark, and it still scared her because she wasn't sure if it was love. Finn had said those same exact words to her when she decided to leave him just months ago. He had written her e-mails, letters, and now Finn had shown up. Would Mark do the same? Would she constantly have three men following her around and fighting for her throughout her whole life? That was definitely no way to live.

During all of this thinking the nurse came in to check on her.

"You look troubled dear. What's on your mind?"

"Well I have to choose between three men that I love. Derek, who is caring and always there for me, he is my soul mate I just know it. Then Mark who would do anything for me, and he is mysterious which I love about him. Finally there is Finn, who is all the above and my childhood sweetheart. I just don't know what to do and I cant live my life like this.

"Well sweetheart, I have been married for 30 years and I know that it's difficult, but I promise that one day you will realize who you want to spend the rest of your life with and you will never look back."

"Thanks," she said sighing. The nurse started to walk out of the room when Meredith stopped her. "Could you do me a favor and call this number. There is a guy that I need to speak with."


End file.
